1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to partitions and more particularly to a partition, formed from a one piece blank of foldable sheet material such as paperboard, which can be folded to provide six internal cells within an outer shipping container or wrapper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,131,773; 2,154,085; 3,236,433; 3,260,440; 3,301,460; 3,317,111; 3,380,642; 3,519,191; 3,626,494; 3,738,561; 3,756,496; 3,871,569; 3,912,159; 3,912,891; 3,931,924; 3,977,592; 3,982,684; 3,985,286; 4,108,349; 4,130,235; 4,144,995; 4,157,156; 4,171,762; German Pat. No. 1,536,310; and British Pat. Nos. 399,536; 903,931; 912,424.
An examination of the above prior patents indicates that none discloses a six-cell arrangement made from a three-section blank of paperboard with the various panels of each section secured to each other and to the panels of related sections in the same manner of that disclosed in this application.